Low Key
by TRikiD
Summary: An agent from the Shadow Beans' rival agency is sent after Killer Bean, but not to kill him. Together, Killer and the rival agent reluctantly team up to escape the law and find a better future.
1. Chapter 1 - Sweet Demise

When the bean came to, he groaned in pain as the aching in his skull came to fruition. It was pitch black all around him, and he realized his arms were tied behind his back while his legs were tied to his seat.

He tried to remember what happened and how he got here, and eventually recalled walking home at night. He passed by an empty alleyway, and the next thing he knew, a blunt object hit the back of his head and everything went black.

As more memories came flooding back, a single overhead light was turned on, blinding him and causing his pupils to shrink. He blinked rapidly to adjust his eyes, being unable to rub them, but gasped in terror when a shimmering silver pistol emerged from the darkness and was pointed at his face.

"Calm down, Sweetie. I'm not gonna kill you—yet," a sweet feminine voice reassured, as she cocked the gun, "Now, I'm gonna ask you two simple questions, and I want you to answer them with utmost honesty. Can you do that, Pookie?"

Unable to find his voice just yet, the bean breathed shakily whole slowly nodding.

"Good boy. First, I'm gonna ask you what you know about Killer Bean."

"K-Killer…Bean?" he whimpered in confusion.

"Don't play coy. I know you were a victim of the mass shooting at the jailhouse that Killer Bean was kept in before he escaped. I was tasked with finding him, but I need more information. Frankly, you're the only sucker I can get my hands on, so start talkin'."

"U-Uh…I-I heard…that he retreated…to the northern outskirts of the city."

The female pressed the gun to his forward, indicating her impatience and distrust.

"That's all I know, I swear! Please, don't kill me!"

Just seeing him squirm and panic was enough to make her chuckle, as she pulled the gun away and stepped into the light. She was very light brown, almost white in color, with a thinner figure than most beans; shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair tied back in a ponytail; sparkling yet intimidating pale brown eyes; her attire consisted of a light grey bullet-proof vest and white tank top underneath, both of which being very tight-fitting to bring out her captivating stride and curves.

"Thank you for cooperating. I just have one more question," she began while propping one foot on his knee, deliberately showing off the warmth between her legs, "Do you know who I am?"

The male bean's breath hitched, and he meekly replied, "Y-You're…Sweet Demise."

The female bean grinned boastfully, as spoke again with a soft coo, "Such a smart boy. And since you've been so cooperative, I'll let you go."

With that, she pulled out a burlap sack and draped it over his head to completely blind him, and went to work on untying his limbs from his chair. Once he was free, she yanked up onto his feet and held his wrists behind his back while leading him outside of the dark warehouse.

The streets were empty and silent, sans for the male bean's quivering and panicked breaths. Eventually, he couldn't stand the awkward silence combined with his inability to see.

"Y-You're really letting m-m-me go?" he asked shakily.

"Of course, Dear. I'm not a monster," the female answered nonchalantly.

"A-And you're not going to…to…"

"Spit it out!"

"You're not gonna sleep with me?!"

She smirked again, "You sound like you want it."

"No, I don't! Please, don't do anything like that! What will I tell my wife?!"

"Honey, do you even _know_ why they call me 'Sweet Demise'?"

"Because you…uh…well, you…sleep with the victims you kill?"

"That's right. _Only_ the victims I kill. So please, stop your worrying—you sound like a huge pussy."

As the man nodded rapidly and went quiet, he failed to notice as his captor pressed one of her silver pistols to his back and cocked it.

* * *

Mornings with strong hangovers were practically normal for Killer Bean, but this morning's hangover was even worse for some reason. He remembered parking the truck-loaded van he stole from the police in a storage house for the night, and then heading to a bar for some "dinner." After that, everything went black and Killer just hoped someone didn't recognize him; he hated to admit it, but sometimes the Shadow Beans were right about his constant recklessness.

The blinding morning sun shown through the single window in his dumpy motel room, which he rented until he could figure a way out of the city. Ever since his prison break, security and his arrest in Bean Town have both been at an all-time high.

Killer turned on the TV to try and take his mind off his headache, which was already on a news channel.

"Who even gets involved with the news anymore? It's depressing as hell," he groaned to himself while changing the channel. In his search for something different to watch, he landed among different channels, such as cooking, cartoons, and even sports. The cooking channel didn't seem like such a bad idea, but his sudden recollection of his hunger only made his mouth water.

He scoffed before turning the TV off and tossing the remote, "Too bad motels don't come with complimentary breakfasts."

With that, he slipped into his red bullet-proof vest, and then put a baggy trench coat on over top to conceal his unforgettable attire and golden pistols, as well as a black fedora to hide his face. And after making sure his identity was better hidden, he left the motel in hopes of finding a decent place for breakfast; even a bar would suffice right now.

But the mere second he heard police sirens echoing throughout the streets, he dashed behind an alley wall out of instinct. He was glad he listened to his instincts because multiple police cruisers came racing by seconds later, their lights flashing and sirens blaring. Other passerby beans were startled by the sudden noise, and their gazes lingered on the cruisers until they disappeared around another corner with a screech.

Killer knew he should get something to eat and lay low, but, like always, his curiosity clouded his better judgment.

"Well, no sense in sittin' around waitin' for something to happen to me," he told himself and started following the police cruisers' path, making sure to keep his head down.

Once he rounded the same corner, he found the police cruisers, along with multiple other armored vehicles and officers, not far down the street. It looked like a crime scene with police tape wrapped around a certain section of sidewalk, and a few beans crowded at the tape to get a better look.

Killer carefully snuck his way up to the scene, and took a glance at what looked like a dead body.

_Yet another murder in Bean Town. What a surprise,_ Killer thought sarcastically.

The dead body definitely didn't belong to anyone he recognized and/or cared about, but he couldn't take his eyes off of it when he noticed the man's pants and underwear had been pulled down around his ankles. Had the police not already covered his extremities with a blanket, the bystanders would have been presented with a far more vulgar show.

But what Killer couldn't shake was that if this bean's lower half was disrobed, he must have been molested in some way, shape or form. Killer had heard rumors of a criminal that partook in sexually-charged murders, but he couldn't remember their name at the moment.

A policeman came by to remove the burlap sack from his head, revealing a bright red lipstick mark upon the corpse's forehead.

"A kiss on the forehead?" the policeman who grabbed the sack asked, as he stuffed the bag into a bigger plastic bag to save for evidence.

"Weird, isn't it? I mean, who does this guy or chick they are, anyway? Kissin' Kate Barlow?" another policeman questioned, and the two got a good chuckle out of it.

"I'd say an homage to Holes is the _least_ of their problems," Killer whispered to himself, thinking that if a murderer who is this twisted, and obviously very skilled as well, is in town, there's a good chance they could be after him.

The last time he let another assassin come to him, it nearly ended in his own demise. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

Killer's eyes darted back up when he saw none other than that annoying Detective Cromwell walk onto the scene to investigate. He lowered the lip of his hat to cover his face more, and averted his attention to his hearing when Cromwell approached the body.

"Another mystery murder case?" Cromwell asked one of the officers.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Is it the same as the last few?"

"Yup, dick out and all."

"Did he look spent?"

"How the hell should I know? Am I supposed to check or somethin'?"

Cromwell gave him a deadpanned look, "Yes, Officer. I want you to shove a thermometer down his urethra, and take his temperature."

The officer grimaced at Cromwell's sarcastic remark, to which the latter scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No, ya stupe! I meant, did he look shriveled when ya found him?"

"What makes you think I checked?"

"You're an officer. You _have_ to check everything."

"Look, if you're so interested in the dead body's junk, then why don't _you_ just check it?"

"Fine," Cromwell sighed before muttering, "Wiseass."

Cromwell then lifted the blanket covering the dead body's lower half, and kept a straight face as he inspected the clearly-spent and shriveled extremities.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was Sweet Demise's doing," Cromwell explained while dropping the blanket and turning away to think.

"Who?" the officer inquired while following him.

"Sweet Demise, they're supposedly some sugar bean vigilante that recently showed up in Bean Town. Every time they kill someone, investigators indicate that they had some sort of sexual contact with their victims right before the fatal blow. Unfortunately, their victims consist of more than just half-wit criminals. Innocent lives, like this guy's here, have been taken all over the city, and it's throwin' our forces for a loop."

"If you can't catch them, then how do you know they're a sugar bean?"

"Anyone that's witnessed them and lived to tell the tale describes them that way. Aside from that, Sweet Demise never sticks around long enough for someone to find any other defining traits about them. I thought Cappuccino was slippery, but this Sweet Demise character's somehow even worse and it pisses me off."

"Well, as twisted as they are," the officer began, glancing at the dead body with a smirk, "At least they let their victims go out with a _bang_."

Although the officer was proud of his joke, Cromwell was more than displeased and shook his head without saying anything.

Killer had been listening closely to their entire conversation, and he was glad he finally had the name of that murderer he couldn't remember earlier, but he was also concerned about the fact that there was another vigilant criminal in the city. And if he kept one lesson he learned from the Shadow Beans close to him, it's that he knew this circumstance meant he needs to get the hell out of dodge.

Just as Killer left the crime scene, Cromwell started to speak again.

"What I can't figure out is what would bring this kind of person here. And why now?" Cromwell pondered aloud.

"How long ago did they show up?" the officer asked curiously.

"Roughly a month ago, but nothing special happened then other than-."

Cromwell caught himself when he realized what he was about to say, and instantly recalled the events with a certain red armor-clad, former Shadow Bean. Without another, word he walked off with a new objective in mind.

"Where're _you_ going?" the officer called after him.

Cromwell didn't even look back as he responded, "To check out some city surveillance."

* * *

**As popular as Killer Bean is, there aren't a lot of decent fanfics for it(that I can find), so I took it upon myself to write one myself. Hope you enjoy this terrible smut...then again, I must be doing something right if you're actually reading this.**

**Also, the title for this was inspired by the song "Low Key" by Ally Brooke and Tyga.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Rooftop Rumble

With his time in Bean Town clearly dwindling into single digits, Killer needed to find a way out of town fast. And it didn't help that not only the Bean Town police was after him, but that there might be another highly-trained assassin on his tail, too.

But in order to get out with as many guns as possible, he needed to retrieve the police van he stole from the storage unit. Even if it hadn't been there for long, he was still slightly surprised no one found it by now. Still, he won't take his luck for granted, especially with how shitty it's been lately.

To attempt to find an area to slip past the guards, Killer took a sniper rifle with him and headed to the rooftop of the tallest building he could access. The only thing of interest he could spot was some sort a festival traveling down a large street, surrounded by huge crowds with loud music playing. He couldn't see any police officers or cruisers near the festival, so this could be his chance.

But just as Killer was going to stand and leave, he froze when he heard the roof access door open and shut abruptly. He turned slowly to find another bean standing just a few feet away from him; they were wearing a grey bullet-proof armor, a backwards baseball cap atop their head, and a bandana to cover the lower half of their face.

Not wanting to startle the masked bean in case they were armed, Killer slowly rose to his feet without ever taking his eyes off of their light brown gaze. They never spoke or moved the whole time, and just stared right back.

"What do _you_ want, punk?" Killer finally asked, but the stranger remained silent.

Killer's eyes squinted in annoyance, "Ya know, it's pretty stupid ta walk up to a guy with a sniper rifle all on your own. Seriously, what was your plan when you got up here?"

The masked bean still didn't speak, but they slowly started walking towards him. Killer abandoned the sniper rifle and reached for his pistols, but that allowed the stranger to strike. They kicked a leg out and swept it underneath Killer, causing him to trip and fall on his back. Before Killer could regain his bearings, the stranger grabbed his feet and spun him around to daze him even more. When he started to slow down, the masked bean kicked him into the wall. With him stunned long enough, the stranger reach into his pockets and pulled out a set of car keys.

It wasn't until the dizziness faded from Killer's head that he realized they stole the keys to the police van, and they proudly strutted away with the keys twirling around their index finger. Killer reached for one of his pistols and finally fired, but the stranger somehow managed to dodge the bullet with a simple tilt of their head.

They turned to look back at Killer, and creases formed under their eyes as if they were smiling. This tried Killer's last shred of patience, so he leapt up to try a more hands-on approach. Unfortunately, the masked bean pulled out a grappling gun, and fired at another building without looking. Just before Killer could grab them, the masked bean simply fell backwards and let the grappling hook swing them to the next building.

They somersaulted upon landing and retracted the hook of their grappling gun, but gave Killer one last look and raised their hand with a "come at me" motion.

"Oh-ho, _now_ we're talkin'!" Killer chuckled darkly, and stepped back a couple yards to get a running start.

Once he was far enough, he sprinted towards the edge and leapt across to the next rooftop. He landed with a somersault like the masked bean, who was already on their way to jump to the next building. But they stopped at the edge and taunted Killer again, holding the keys up in one hand and placing their other hand on their hip confidently.

Killer lunged at the stranger, attempting to kick them in the face. But they back flipped out the way at the last second, finally going over the edge and disappearing. Killer ran up to the edge and peered over to look for them, but they were nowhere in sight.

The stranger tried to trick Killer and sneak back up to the rooftop, and approach from behind for a sneak attack. But Killer's instincts and years of training kicked in, and he whipped to jab his elbow in their face. Surprisingly, they still didn't make a sound, but they did recoil back and rub their head in pain.

Killer didn't wait long enough for them to recollect themselves, and struck them two more times in the head and stomach. He then gave them a taste of their own medicine by swiping their legs out from underneath, and lifted a leg to stomp on their torso. But the masked bean kicked him right between the legs, hitting a sensitive spot and instantly halting his movement.

As Killer grabbed his crotch in pain, the stranger locked their legs around his sides and used their upper body strength to roll backwards and toss him over edge. Despite not being able to expect this, Killer was quick to grab their legs and take them down with him. Killer angled himself as they fell so that he could wrap his arms around the stranger in a chokehold, but they pulled at his grasp with one hand while once again firing their grappling gun with the other.

But since they didn't have the time or focus to aim properly, they swung into the side of a building and landed in an empty dumpster. Since they landed on the unforgiving bottom of the dumpster, both of them had the wind knocked out of them and coughed loudly. The masked bean was first to stand and retract the grappling hook, all while hunching over and holding their bruised torso with their free hand.

"You…are one…crazy bastard," Killer strained between huffs, as he slowly stood back up and pulled out his golden pistols, "I'm done dicking around…so, please…give me back my keys."

The masked bean's eyes squinted into a glare, and stuffed the keys into a pocket and reached for something else. Killer noticed this and cocked his guns, but the stranger kept their hands behind their back. A few more seconds passed, and the stranger finally whipped out a different weapon: Two silver pistols.

"These are much better odds," Killer stated sarcastically.

However, the stranger quickly retaliated by shooting at a corner of the dumpster, causing the bullet to ricochet and distract Killer long enough for them to leap out of the dumpster. It wasn't until Killer followed soon after that they realized they were alone anymore, for the alley they were now in was accompanied by some homeless people with instruments of their own for the festival in the streets.

The two didn't pay them any mind, however, and their new "spectators" didn't seem to care that they were witnessing a gunfight either. They stared each other down, keeping each other's guns pointed directly at the other's face with their trigger fingers at the ready. Unfortunately, the shot that the stranger fired in the dumpster earlier seemed to attract the attention of the police, as was evident when they heard sirens fast approaching.

"Alright, listen. I'm not going to jail, and you've still got my keys. So, what do ya say we lower our weapons, and go somewhere else and talk like civilized people?" Killer calmly suggested, even making sure to put his guns away in their holsters to emphasize his point.

His plan seemed to work as the masked bean eventually lowered their guns a little, allowing him to snatch an acoustic guitar from the nearest person and whack the stranger right in the head. As the hollow insides of the guitar echoed from impact, the masked bean hunched over, grabbed their head with both hands and groaned loudly in agony.

But the longer they groaned, the lighter their voice became until it sounded completely feminine. This surprised and intrigued everyone, especially Killer, as the stranger eventually straightened up and yanked their bandana down. The full and glossy lips of a now-obvious female bean was finally revealed, making everyone gasp.

"You hit me in the head with a _guitar_?!" she exclaimed in anger.

"We were in a gun fight. A guitar is the _least_ lethal thing I could've hit you with," Killer quickly protested, just barely able to contain his surprise at the fact that his opponent was a woman.

"Ooh, this is getting good!" one of the bystanders laughed, to which the female bean rolled her eyes and shot him in the head soon after.

"I'm not stickin' around for this shit," the female scoffed, and started running deeper into the alley when the sirens got closer, "Better hurry up, Guitar Hero!"

Killer growled at the ironic nickname for the current situation, and quickly shot the remaining witnesses before disappearing down the alley after the female. The two disappeared just before the cops came running into the alley, and were only greeted with a bloody mess of homeless beans.

He followed the echoing footsteps of the female through a maze of alleyways, and eventually came upon a metal fence blocking his path. He figured if this female was smart, she would have jumped this fence to up her chances of escape.

So, he started climbing the fence as fast as he could, and struggled even more when he heard the cops' voices and running footsteps getting louder. His fear of getting caught got the best of him when he reached the top of the fence, and accidentally lost his footing and caused the tank top underneath his vest to get snagged. He flailed and hung helplessly from the fence, as his back was facing away from the police that finally rounded the corner and found him.

"There he is! Get him!"

A few of the police started firing, but it was either lack of good training or the fence that prevented him from being hit. Trying to shoot back at them in this position would be futile if he couldn't aim, so he merely struggled and reached up to try and free himself.

"Need some help?" came a calm voice, as Killer looked down to find his feminine opponent nonchalantly standing before him.

"No, go away! I'd rather have my brains blown out!" Killer shouted back.

The female chuckled, and pointed her gun at him, "Don't be such a baby."

Without warning, she fired and struck the part of his shirt that was snagged, tearing it apart and finally freeing him as he landed on his hands and knees. She gave him an expectant look while putting her gun away, and Killer's eyes darted between her and the police behind him. He knew he couldn't trust her, but he still needed his keys.

Killer didn't even say another word, as he stood back up and sprinted out of view with the woman. The two ran until they came upon a ladder leading up to a fire escape, and climbed up before taking a moment to catch their breath.

"Who are you….and what the hell do you want?" Killer panted.

"I only needed…to get your…attention," she huffed while taking off the baseball cap and throwing it away, revealing her short, blonde hair. After being stuffed under the hat for so long, she ran her fingers through her hair and went to work on putting it up in a ponytail.

Killer's gaze fell on her hair for a moment, for he was glad she didn't go for the dumb blonde trope, but eventually regained his focus, "You expect me to believe that when you're carrying guns, too?"

"I wasn't actually gonna shoot you. And even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're vital to my mission."

"Your mission? What are you, an agent?"

"I'm just as much of an agent as you were—Shadow Bean."


End file.
